Biss Sie Kam
by AnnlgoesAlice
Summary: Lizzy trifft auf die Cullens und wird von ihnen aufgenommen. Spielt nach Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter1:Die Cullens

**Biss sie kam**

Ich rannte und rannte durch den dunklen, grünen Wald der kein ende nahm... . Plötzlich spürte ich nur noch wärme um mich herum und ab dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern...

Ich wachte auf, ohne meine Augen zu öffnen merkte ich, ich bin in einem Bett in einem kleinem Zimmer. Und ich wusste ich war nicht allein: Ich roch zwei Werwölfe ( Ich bin zwar ein Mensch, kann aber außerordentlich gut riechen).

Ich riss die Augen auf, schnellte hoch und stieß mein Kopf an einem Regal über meinem Bett an. "Aua!" schrie ich panisch. Da starrten mich die zwei Werwölfe an (na gut, von dem einen hab ich die ganze Zeit blicke gespürt). "Was machst du den da?" fragte der eindeutig jüngere von beiden. "Sei nicht so frech!" sagte der etwas Ältere. Der jüngere lächelte jetzt und stellte sich vor "Hallo, ich bin Seth und das ist Jacob. Und wie heißt du?". Ich musste erst überlegen wie ich hieß. "Mein Name ist Lizzy" sagte ich und schaute die beiden freundlich an. Jacob schaute plötzlich fragend aus "Was machst du so alleine hier im Wald. Das kann hier ziemlich gefährlich sein." Alles was ich dazu rausbekam war: "Ich habe keine Ahnung" . Nun starrte ich ins leere.

Dann fiel mir wieder ein was ich sagen wollte: "Ich weiß das ihr beide Werwölfe seit, ich kann es riechen, aber wenn ihr Werwölfe seit muss es hier auch Vampire geben". Ich wurde mitten im Satz von Jacob unterbrochen: "Wie kannst du das riechen? Du bist doch nur ein Mensch..." Er sah irgendwie geschockt aus. Plötzlich stieg in mir Wut auf "Nur ein Mensch?". Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Da ist man nichts Übernatürliches und man wird nur ein Mensch genannt?..." "Das war nicht seine Absicht, wir leben zur zeit in einer anderen Welt und da ist es eigentlich was besonderes wenn ein Mensch vorbeikommt und uns reichen kann." Jacob schaute mich nun entschuldigend an und redete gleich weiter "Tut mir Leid, es war nicht so gemeint, es ist nur...ein Mensch...weiß...was wir sind...ohne fremde Hilfe...denn...du kannst uns riechen. Oh man.... Das müssen wir den Cullens erzählen, obwohl Alice weis es bestimmt sowieso schon... Also ich wird sie mal anrufen. Seth bleib hier und pass auf sie auf, ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Als Jacob aus der Tür verschwunden war fragte ich Seth: "Wer sind die Cullens? Und wie habt ihr mich überhaupt gefunden?" "Also,...Jacob und ich waren auf unserem Streifzug durch den Wald als Jacob meinte hier ist ein Mensch langgegangen. Zuerst dachte ich er spinnt, weil hier keine Menschen hinkommen, aber er war sich so Sicher, dass er einfach losgestürzt ist und kurz darauf mit dir im Arm zurückkam."

Jetzt stand Jacob wieder in der Tür. "Ich habe sie erreicht, aber ich hab nicht erwähnt, dass sie uns rieche kann...., sie werden gleich hier sein."

Ich sagte direkt nach seinen Worten: "Wie jetzt? Vampire hier? Aber ihr seit doch Werwölfe? Wie geht denn das?"

Seth fing an zu erzählen: "Bella ist hier nach Forks gezogen" Also so viel dazu: ich bin wohl in Forks. "und hat sich mit Jacob angefreundet, aber sie kam nach einiger Zeit mit Edward Cullen zusammen und fand raus dass er ein Vampir ist. Dann hat er sie verlassen und wir in dem Indianerreservat La Push haben angefangen uns nach und nach in Werwölfe zu verwandeln. Er kam natürlich zurück, hat sie geheiratet und sie bekamen ein Kind." "Moment mal: Er war ein Vampir und sie war ein Mensch...wie haben die beiden ein Kind bekommen?" Jacob: "Das wissen wir nicht, auf jeden Fall ist Renesmee da und wir lieben sie alle sehr..." Gleich darauf Seth: "Ja...Jacob liebt sie sehr... Er hat sich auf sie geprägt... Jetzt ist klar warum er lächeln musste..." Jacob lief rot an "Ja... Du bist doch nur neidisch dass dich niemand haben will" Jacob kicherte bis Seth ihn seinen Ellebogen in die Rippen rammte "Wenigstenz hab ich mich nicht auf einen Halbvampir geprägt." Wie auf Stichwort klingelte es an der Tür. Jacob schnellte hoch und sagte :"Das werden sie sein" und schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

Dann standen 8 Vampire, 2 Werwölfe und ein Halbvampire um mein Bett herum verteilt und starrten mich an. Dann fing der eine (wahrscheinlich der Älteste von ihnen, aber auch nicht älter als 25) an sie alle vorzustellen: "Hallo, ich bin Carlisle und das ist meine Frau Esme" Er zeigte auf eine hübsche Frau mit Nussbraunen Haaren. "Das sind meine Adoptivkinder: Rosalie (eine arrogantwirkende Blondine), Emmet ( ein großer, muskulöser Mann), Alice (sie hatte schwarze haare und wirkte wie eine Elfe), Jasper (ein blonder schlaksiger junge) Edward (er zeigte auf einen gutaussehenden Jungen) , Bella (sie hatte schöne braune Haare, die als Wellen bis kurz unter die Schulter verlaufen) und das ist Renesmee (Sie hatte schokobraune Haare)." Jacob meinte dazu: " Sie weiß was ihr seit" "Oh..na dann"

Sagte Carlisle und schaute mich ausdruckslos an.

Dann war es Still... Ich brach die Stille in dem ich mich vorstellte: "Ich bin Lizzy und ich kann sie riechen. Tut mir Leid wenn ich ihnen Umstände bereite." "Nein ganz und gar nicht" sagte Esme und lächelte so sanft dass ihre honigfarbenen Augen wie flüssiges Karamell aussahen.

Mir fiel auf dass sie Honigfarbene Augen Haben! Das geht doch nicht sie sind doch Vampire!? "Warum haben ihre Augen so eine Farbe? Müssten die nicht Blutrot sein?" Carlisle lächelte amüsiert und sagte: "Nein, wir ernähren uns nur von Tierblut, deswegen sehen unsere Augen topasfarben aus" Jasper schnupperte so auffällig an mir, dass es wahrscheinlich einem blindem mit einem Krückstock aufgefallen wäre, ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sagte: "Hey! Was wird das?" Er lächelte und sagte: "Warum kann ich dein Blut nicht riechen? Du riechst irgendwie ... Wie... Wie ein Vampir?" Was ich zu diesem Kommentar rausbekam war nur: "Hää?" Plötzlich schnupperten alle 8 Vampire an mir und nickten Jasper zustimmend zu. Carlisle schaute mich an und sprach: "Jacob hat erzählt er hätte dich bewusstlos im Wald gefunden, wie bist du da hin gekommen?" "Ich weis einfach nichts mehr..." Ich starrte ins leere. Seth rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her bis er sagte: "Was machen WIR nun mit ihr?" Alices Augen funkelten plötzlich und sie kreischte hysterisch: "Ich hatte grad eine Vision und in dieser Vision sind wir beide durch das Shoppingcenter gegangen und haben gestoppt was das Zeug hält!" Alle verdrehten synchron die Augen und Alice redete begeistert weiter: "Also da waren du und ich bei Victorias Secret und...." "Rede nicht weiter" schrie ich Alice plötzlich an. "Warum denn nicht?" fragte Seth und starrte mich heiß an. Seinen Blick versuchte ich auszuweichen schaffte es aber nicht. Dann redete Carlisle und tat so als hätte er das über Victorias Secret nie gehört. "Was wäre wenn Lizzy erst mal bei uns einziehen würde und dann könnte Alice auch mit ihr stoppen gehen. Außerdem haben wir doch noch ein Zimmer frei, also..." Alices Augen begannen wieder zu funkeln und jetzt fing sie wieder an zu reden (zum Glück nicht ganz so hysterisch): "Ja" jubelte sie. "Das wäre so toll, endlich mal jemand neues und nicht immer wieder das gleiche gemecker von den anderen die nicht mit mir shoppen gehen wollen." Jetzt starrte mich nur noch Rosalie entgeistert an und sagte tonlos: "Schon wieder ein Mensch, der sich in unser Leben drängt." sie trete sich um und verschwand lautlos in der Tür. Niemand beachtete sie. "Ja...Also gehen Lizzy und ich jetzt shoppen und ihr macht das leere Zimmer bezugsfertig in drei Stunden bin ich mit ihr zurück."


	2. Chapter2:Shoppen

Sie zerrte mich aus dem Bett, aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Haus und setzte mich in einen gelben Porsche. Auf der Fahrt war sie viel zu schnell, und das wusste sie auch. Ich machte keinen Kommentar über ihre Fahrkünste.

Sie schleifte mich durch verschiedene Läden und krallte sich immer Klamotten, drückte sie mir in die Hand und zeigte auf eine Umkleidekabine. Als wir dann alle Läden (bis auf Victorias Secret) durchhatten, dachte ich, sie würde mich nicht mehr mit dorthin schleppen. Und was macht sie? Zuerst verstaut sie alle Tüten im Auto und nun ging sie zielsicher in Richtung Victorias Secret. Ich versuchte mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu schieben, aber das half nichts. Schließlich waren wir dort angekommen. "Alice, so was brauch ich nicht, bitte lass uns wieder gehen." Ich flehte schon fast. "Nein Lizzy, du wirst das brauchen, glaub mir, ich habe es gesehen. Du und..." "Wer denn bitteschön?" Nein ich sage es dir nicht...oder doch? Na gut ich sage es dir: Seth hat sich auf dich geprägt.". Ich war außer mir vor... Glück? Empfand ich auch was für ihn? Ich glaube schon. Ein Lächeln fuhr mir ins Gesicht und nun wehrte ich mich nicht mehr gegen ihr Griff und lies mich einfach mitziehen. Sie steuerte auf einen Roten BH mit passenden String zu, nicht dass er mir nicht gefiel, aber so was werde ich nicht anziehen! "Oh nein Alice" "Oh doch" Sie grinste schadenfroh. Also wehrte ich mich weiterhin nicht und probierte ihn an und er passte zu meinem Unglück. Alice kaufte die Teile und ich verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus diesem bestimmten Laden. Sie kam mir hinter mir aus dem Laden und wir stiegen ins Auto.


	3. Chapter3: Seth und nur Seth

I do not own twilight

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Als wir bei den Cullens angekommen waren, packte Alice alle Tüten und trug sie ins Haus, wohin ich ihr natürlich folgte. Wir kamen in einen hellen Raum, alle saßen auf einer weißen Couch, alle bis auf Rosalie und Emmet. Ich schaute in die Runde, alle lächelten, bis auf Edward, er wusste was los war (also die Sache mit dem prägen, aber nicht das mit Dem bestimmten Laden, wir haben nicht daran gedacht) und konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, dass er nicht vor Lachen ausbricht. "Ist das Zimmer fertig?"

Fragte Alice mit dieser Engelsstimme (die übrigens alle in ihrer Familie haben) "Klar, geht doch hoch und räumt die Sachen ein, die ihr gekauft habt." sagte Carlisle. Wir gingen die Treppen hoch und gingen einen langen Flur entlang. Seth rief uns nach: "Soll ich euch beim auspacken helfen?" "Nein!" riefen Alice und ich gleichzeitig. Wir kamen am Ende des Ganges an einer Tür an. "Das ist jetzt dein Zimmer." sagte Alice. Alice öffnete die Tür und ließ mich vor ihr den Raum betreten. Der Raum war schön hell und immer wieder trat die Farbe grün auf (die übrigens meine Lieblingsfarbe war, Edward hatte es bestimmt meinen Gedanken entnommen). Alice stellte die Tüten auf das große Doppelbett und fing an sie auszupacken, dabei redete sie natürlich pausenlos : "Ich freue mich schon mal auf die nächste Shoppingtour mit dir, und glaube mir, spätestens dann wirst du kein Single mehr sein." "Jaja...Alice, wie bist du eigentlich drauf gekommen, dass Seth sich auf mich geprägt hat?" "Also er wird in 5 Minuten hier oben erscheinen und wünschen, dass ich euch alleine lasse und dann erzählt er es dir und fragt dich was du von der Sache hälst, überleg dir schon mal eine Antwort.". Ich weis natürlich noch nicht was ich ihm dazu sagen könnte, ich meine er ist doch 16 und ich bin erst 14? Aber andererseits wäre das auch nicht schlecht, er ist doch hier der einzigste Single und ich würde ihm damit auch einen Gefallen tun... "Alice, meinst du dass wir beide zusammenpassen, also ich meine Seth und ich?"

Sie kicherte leicht "Klar warum denn nicht? Er ist schon auf dem Weg hier her...ich verschwinde da mal lieber." Wir hatten alle Tüten ausgepackt und alles eingeräumt, sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer und im nächsten Augenblick kam er hinein. "Ehm, Lizzy? Ich glaub ich muss mich mit dir Unteralten" Er sah mich verlegen an und ich antwortete: "Natürlich. Setz dich" ich klopfte neben mir aufs Bett. " Ehm...Lizzy, du hast doch schon mal bestimmt was darüber gehört, dass sich Werwölfe auf andere Leute prägen. Und nun ja... Ich hab mich auf dich geprägt... Und da wollt ich dich mal fragen ... Wie drück ich das jetzt aus... Willste du mit mir gehen?" Die letzten 5 Worte schossen ja förmlich aus ihm heraus. Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht was ich sagen soll und schaute auf den Boden... "Ehm.. Lizzy... Sag doch was" "Okay.... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... JA!" Auch bei mir schoss das letzte Wort höllisch schnell raus. Wir kamen uns immer näher und dann lagen seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Wir küssten uns so lange, dass ich jedes Zeitgefühl verlor. Sanft drückte er sich von mir weg und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Unten hörten wir lautes Gelächter von allen die Anwesend waren, bis auf Alice und Jasper. Ich wusste er spürte und beeinflusste die Gefühle von allen, und dadurch fühlte er sich zu Alice hingezogen, die beiden küssten sich ebenfalls. Wir gingen Hand in Hand runter zu den Anderen. Sie hörten alle auf mit dem Lachen, bis auf Edward, er lachte weiter. Ich sah dass Emmet gekommen war, aber Rosalie sah ich immer noch nirgendwo. Edward hörte sich bestimmt gerade Seths Gedanken an und ich konnte mir denken was Seth grade dachte. Emmet lachte plötzlich lauthals mit bis ich ihm und Edward einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Wir setzten uns mit auf die Couch und ließen die Hände nicht voneinander los. Sie schauten uns Beide erwartungsvoll an und Carlisle fing an zu reden: "Also Lizzy, damit du hier in Forks eine schöne Zeit hast gehe wir dir noch ein Auto kaufen." Ich wusste nicht wozu ich ein Auto brauchte, ich bin doch erst 14! "Ich... Ein Auto?... Ich übersteh doch nicht mal ein Tag ohne blauen Fleck oder Kratzer.... , was soll ich dann mit einem Auto? Ich darf eh noch nicht fahren." "Wir kaufen dir eins und geben dir täglich Fahrstunden, damit du mit 16 dann mit deinem Auto fahren kannst." Nun klang das doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. "Okay"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews??


	4. Chapter4:Edeldudelward

Wir fuhren also zu einem Autohändler nach Forks. Und dort waren ne Menge toller Autos, aber eins stach mir sofort ins Auge: Ein silberner Ferrari F430!!! Ein Traum von Auto. "Carlisle, kann ich dieses Auto haben, bitte...." Ich versuchte einen Dackelblick hinzulegen, aber das war gar nicht so leicht.

"Ja. Du kannst ihn haben" Irgendwie war er jetzt schon wie ein Vater für mich.

Wie leicht das ging...ich dachte wir brauchen länger...viel länger.... Aber das ist jetzt auch egal, denn ich hab ein Auto und wir können wieder zurückfahren.

Also Edward und Bella fuhren mit mir und meinem Auto und der Rest fuhr mit Emmet. Auf der Fahrt fing Edward an meine Gedanken zu Lesen und ich Dachte nur an Seth und Seth und Seth. Ich freute mich auf unser Wiedersehen und Edward fing an meine Gedanken für Bella hörbar zu machen: "Sie denkt also an Seth" Ein schiefes Grinsen fuhr in sein Gesicht. "Unsere Neueste Entdeckung denkt nur an ihren Verehrer... Soso..." Dann schaute Bella zu Edward und sie guckte nicht gerade erfreut: "Lass sie doch, ich hab am Anfang auch nur an dich gedacht und jetzt machst du dich über sie lustig, das ist nicht nett von dir Edward Cullen." Darauf sagte Edward gespielt verärgert: "Nur am Anfang? Und jetzt nicht mehr?" "Ja nur am Anfang, da hast du noch nicht Leute damit aufgezogen" Jetzt wurde mir langsam klar, dass sie von mir reden und ich dachte:_ Genau, hör sofort damit auf oder ich, oder ich,..._

Er nutzte das aus und sagte "Und was, Und was,..."_ oder ich nenn dich von heut an_

Jetzt sprach ich richtig damit Bella es auch mitbekommt: "Edeldudelward" "O...mach doch, ich habe keine Probleme damit" und starrte wütend auf die Straße. Bella musste kichern und brach schließlich in schallenden Lachen aus und zwischen den Gelächter sagte sie immer und immer wieder: "Edeldudelward"


End file.
